ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Video-Analyzer
The Aura Video-Analyzer is a piece of equipment that can be used to tell the emotional state of the person hooked up to it (and if they are lying), as well as display their self-image. The name of this device and the details of its function are taken from the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game. It is not named nor its function explicitly stated during the movie. Description If possessed by a ghost, it will display an image of that ghost. For example, when it was used on Dana Barrett, the device's monitor showed a spectrographic image of her face, as she had not been possessed by Zuul at that point. However, when it was hooked up to Louis Tully after he had been possessed by Vinz Clortho, the device's monitor showed an image of a terror dog. Primary Canon History Ghostbusters In 1984, the Ghostbusters hooked Dana Barrett up to the Analyzer and had her relay her story about the encounter with Zuul. Weeks later, the Analyzer was used on Louis Tully, while he was possessed by Vinz Clortho. Ghostbusters: The Video Game It is shown in use in 1991 on Ilyssa Selwyn after the Ghostbusters took her to the Firehouse following an encounter with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Times Square. Secondary Canon History RGB NOW Comics Even though the device wasn't used in the cartoon series, it was used in comic book NOW Comics Vol. 1-9 to analyze Shannon Phillips. IDW Comics It is used on Ray Stantz after his precognitive dream. The data indicated Ray's brain was not quite in sync and behaved like a seismograph during an earthquake. Over a year later, Janine Melnitz was hooked up to the analyzer while she was encased in Yellow Slime. Egon Spengler used it on himself for a self-analysis following Janine's rescue on the mental plane. In December, Egon used the analyzer on Kylie Griffin to collect data on the Red Lightning strikes and its affect on certain individuals. A couple weeks after the Ghostbusters' battle with Tiamat, Dana Barrett and Louis Tully were brought into the Firehouse for a standard examination. Dana wore the Aura Video-Analyzer. After Ray came back from Hart Island, he was subjected to the Aura Video-Analyzer to study his time engaging in direct mental contact with Gozer. However, the equipment overloaded and partially severed when Ray became possessed and levitated into mid-air. During the Chi-You incident, Donatello happily subjected himself to the Aura-Video Analyzer. With more data to work with, Egon examined the readings taken at the Emmanuel Baptist Church, and concluded the energy emitted from the Turtles, April O'Neil and Casey Jones were degrading and after 72 hours, they would not be able to return home to their dimension. During the Proteus incident, the parallel Ray Stantz submitted himself but the parallel Peter Venkman "declined." After Egon was restored to life by Aibell, he was submitted to the Aura Video-Analyzer the next day and questioned about his experience being dead. After two dimensions entered a state of overlap, Jillian Holtzmann was subjected to the Aura-Video Analyzer and Egon identified her dimension's frequency as was done with previous encounters with the Turtles and other Ghostbusters. During the dimensional bleed incident, Zoe Zawadzki wore the analyzer's colander helmet while her and the rest of the team were scanned and interviewed. Trivia *On page five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11, a the Ghostbusters International RPG equipment card for the analyzer is pinned up behind Ray Stantz. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Annual 2017, Egon is wearing the analyzer colander. *On the Retailer Exclusive Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, Louis Tully wears the Aura Video-Analyzer colander. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 09: The 1st Customer **Chapter 20: Keymaster *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions)' Secondary Canon *'NOW Comics' **Volume One Issue #9 *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume 1 ****Issue #1 ****Issue #2 ***Volume 2 ****Issue #5 ****Issue #6 ****Issue #7 ****Issue #8 ****Issue #12 ****Issue #17 ****Issue #18 ****Issue #19 **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Get Real ***Issue #2 **Ongoing Series ***Volume 3 ****Ghostbusters International #11 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ****Alluded to by Peter on page 17.Peter Venkman (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.17). Peter Venkman says: "I am not wearing that colander thing when I inevitably wake up." *'IDW Comics' **The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters **Ghostbusters: Deviations ***Cameo on page 24 References Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film2005chapter20sc010.png GB1film2005chapter20sc020.png AuraVideoAnalyzer2.jpg|Dana Barrett onscreen AuraVideoAnalyzer3.jpg|Louis Tully / Vinz Clortho AuraVideo-AnalyzerRV01.png|Ilyssa Selwyn being tested. CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic02.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic10.jpg CheckingOutTheLibraryFirehouseCinematic12.jpg Secondary Canon Shannonbeingscanned.png|Shannon Phillips being analyzed by the Aura Video-Analyzer AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #6 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 OccultReferenceNetIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 GozerIDWOngoing06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW11.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW12.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 DonatelloIDW11.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #2 AuraVideoAnalyzerIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 SlimerIDWOngoing17.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #2 JennyMoran40.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 LatentImageSensorIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #11 EgonSpenglerIDWAnnual2017SubCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Subscription Cover LouisTullyIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Exclusive Cover ZoeZawadzki19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:Equipment Category:GB1 Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment Category:RGB NOW Comics Equipment Category:IDW Equipment